Sherlock: Akassz Rám Egy Címkét (Konfettit Csinálok Belőle)
by Esda17
Summary: Egy méltán híres fanfiction fordítása, egy méltán híres írótól. Eredeti címe: Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti). Eredeti szerző: IBegToDreamAndDiffer. Az író beleegyezésével. Gregory Lestrade a helyi rossz fiú, Mycroft Holmes a sznob ficsúr. Tinédzser korban könnyen ragasztunk címkéket, előítéleteket másokra, amik gyakran ugyan ilyen könnyen hullanak szerte.
1. Akassz rám egy címkét

A fordítás a szerző hozzájárulásával kerül megosztásra.

Eredeti szerző: IBegToDreamAndDiffer

Eredeti cím: Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti)

1

Akassz rám egy címkét

 _Bíp-Bíp-Bíp-Bíp_

A harsány ébresztőóra hangja hasított bele a reggel csöndjébe és egy nyögés hallatszott a rakás takaró alól a franciaágyon az óra mellett.

 _Bíp-Bíp-Bíp-Bíp_

Egy újabb nyögés, majd egy hosszú napbarnított kar nyúlt ki a takaró alól az óra felé, amit azzal a lendülettel lelökött a földre.

 _Bíp-Bíp-Bíp-Bíp_

Gregory Lestrade káromkodott ahogy próbálta magát kibogozni a takaró halomból, majd a fenekére zuhant a hideg padlóra egy kiáltással. Megfordult és ránézett arra a rohadt órára.

 _BÍP-BÍP-BÍP-_

„Elsőre is hallottalak, baszd meg!" A tizenhét éves fiú hadonászott, széttúrta a takaróját az ágy mellett, végül talált az óra mellett egy farmernadrágot is, ami már túl régóta lehetett az ágy alatt.

Megvakarta az orrát, rángatta az órát és kihúzta a falból, hogy abbamaradjon a sípolás.

Greg meg könnyebbülten sóhajtott és elterült a padlóján, szemére húzva a takarót a bosszantó napfény elől, ami úgy döntött kellemes ragyogásba borítja a szobáját azon a reggelen.

Még túl korán volt… és túl világos… és minden csak túl szörnyű. Természetesen csak Greg érezte magát borzasztóan; berúgni és baszni egy random csávóval hajnali 3ig hagyott maga után egy fájdalmas beteg érzést, mintha meg akarna halni.

Greg vissza akart mászni a takaró alá legalább egy hétre, vagy kettőre, épp kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, mikor az anyja berontott.

„Kelj fel és ragyogj, Gregori!" Kiáltotta.

Igen, az anyjának volt egy beteg humorérzéke. Habár utálta, hogy Greg iszik és dohányzik és, hogy… őőő ápolatlan, de nem sokat tehetett; időnként átnézte a szobáját és elkobozta a cigit meg az alkoholt, és meggyőződött róla, hogy mindig legyen nála egy doboz óvszer (igazán kínos beszélgetés).

„Aanyuu!" Greg nyafogott valahonnan az ágya alóla.

„Igen, Drágám?" Maggie Lestrade mosolygott, és még szélesebbre húzta ki a függönyt. „Ó milyen szép reggel!"

Greg morgott.

„Kelj fel és ragyogj, édesem. Itt az ideje iskolába menni.

„Neeeeem"

„Nem lenne semmi bajod, ha nem csavarognál minden éjjel a motoroddal" Maggie korholta.

„Nem csavarogtam." Greg motyogta. „Ne vezess amíg ittas vagy. Nem ezt mondja minden jó gyerek?"

Maggie ciccegett, majd letépte a takarót a fiáról, aki szinte felsikított. Maggie felsóhajtott és azt mondta. „Nézz magadra!"

Gregnek fogalma sem volt miről beszél amíg le nem nézett. Hát igen… most nem volt szerencsés.

Valaki egy óriási faszt rajzolt a gyomrára alkoholos filccel, egy nyíllal lefelé az ágyéka felé és a felírat, miszerint „ _a szerszáma kisebb, mint ahogy ez a köcsög állítja_ ".

„MI A FA…"

„Felkelés, Zuhanyzás, Most!" Maggie parancsolta, miközben finoman rugdosta a tinit a combján. „Komolyan mondom Greg, mit művelsz magaddal?"

„Gyönyörű vagyok és bájos?" Greg próbálkozott.

Maggie szeme elsötétült és Greg tudta, hogy hamarosan komoly bajban lesz. Az anyja ugyan félig szemet hunyt a legtöbb illegális szokásán, de élete küldetése volt, hogy Greg a helyes úton járjon. Megengedte a fiának, hogy szórakozzon, de cserébe azt várta, hogy keményen dolgozzon az iskolában és végül rendesen felnőjön.

Tehát ahelyett, hogy felszítaná anyja haragját ilyen korán reggel és ilyen másnaposan, Greg kirohant a szobájából le a folyosón a fürdőszobába.

Súrolta a bőrét az anyja szivacsával is, amivel csak annyit ért el, hogy kényelmetlenül vörösen égett a gyomra, egy hatalmas fekete folttal a közepén, ami alatt még mindig jól olvasható volt „a szerszáma kisebb, mint ahogy ez a köcsög állítja", Maggie szivacsa pedig fekete lett.

Greg ásítozott ahogy belebújt iskolai egyenruhájába, nem is törődött azzal, hogy belenézzen a tükörbe mielőtt elhagyta a szobát. A lányok szerit ettől a hanyag megjelenéstől olyan mint egy „rosszfiú", míg a tanárok és a közvélemény szemében olyan mint egy huligán. Greg nem igazán törődött ezekkel a címkékkel, őt nem érdekelte, hogy néz ki és pont.

Maggie pirítósa várta, bár kihűlt, tudta, hogy nem vitatkozhat. Az anyukája nyüzsgött körülötte, hogy megcsináljon mindent, Greg csak nehéz szempillái alól figyelte, miközben rágta a reggelijét.

Amikor meg ragadta kedvenc kínai készletét a szekrényből, Greg lenyelte a falatot és azt kérdezte. „Mit csinálsz anyu?"

„Meghan jön át teára négyre, szóval szeretném ha itt lennél Gregory."

Greg nyögött, miközben az anyja felé fordult, majd grimaszolva kérdezte. „Meghan Holmes?"

„Igen kedvesem, Meghan Holmes." Mondta Maggie.

„De ő bisszantó." Greg morgott. „Gregory, hogy vagy? Gregory, hogy megy az iskola? Gregory, nem tudod, mi az a zuhany?"

Maggie felhorkant, ahogy a fia folytatta az idősebb nő utánozását.

„Őszintén szólva olyan, mintha feldugtak volna egy botot a se…"

„Gregory!" Maggie korholta.

„Bocsi, bocsi!" Greg motyogta. „De őszintén, miért találkozol ezzel a nővel?"

„Nos a kórházi munka mellet, és hogy rád vigyázok…" Elhallgatott ahogy megfogta Greg arcát, a tini kihúzta magát és eltolta a kezét. „…nincs társasági életem." Maggie folytatta. „Tehát vagy tea Meghan Holmes-al, vagy szenvedek a hihetetlenül unalmas nőkkel, akik az osztálytársaid anyukáival járnak össze."

„Meghan Holmes egy hihetetlenül unalmas nő, aki az osztálytársaim anyukáival ját össze." Emlékeztette Greg.

„Igen, de neki vannak érdekes történetei." Mondta Maggei. „És az idősebbik fia nagyon bájos."

Greg erre nem mondott semmit. Maggie tudta, hogy nem kedvelték egymást Greg és Meghan fia. Mycroft Holmes volt minden, amit Greg gyűlölt, ragyogó, elbűvölő, udvarias, hiba és úgy egyáltalán személyiség nélküli. Őszintén szólva Greg egy falat stimulálóbbnak talált, mint Mycroft Holmes-t, mondjuk csak azért mert a fal egy jó hely, nekidőlve smárolni egy csávóval.

„Gregory kérlek, nem kérek sokat." Mondta Maggie, Greg felnézett rá. „Csak légy itt négyre, oké? És légy kedves Mycroft-tal."

Nézett a fiára legjobb kölyökkutya arcával, amivel Greg sose volt képes harcolni. Persze, ő lázadó volt egy kicsit, de az anyja tudta hogyan kezelje ezt.

Így ő mondott egy hangos „rendben"-t, majd megnézte az időt a mobilján, miközben a szájába tolta a maradék pirítósát. „De nem vagyok hajlandó a házi feladatról beszélni." Motyogta, rágás közben.

Maggie ragyogott, majd arcon csókolta. „Jó, jó. Lágy óvatos, rendben?"

Greg bólintott, majd megölelte mielőtt megragadta a sisakját, a kulcsot és a bőrkabátot. Az iskolai blézerét belegyűrte a hátizsákjába, behúzta a cipzárt, felvette a bőrkabátot, majd a hátára vette a táskát. Felült a szénfekete motorjára, semmi extra, mert még nem volt elég idős ahhoz, hogy valami igazán erőset vezessen, felvette a sisakot és beindította a motort.

Beindult, Greg melegítette egy kicsit, mielőtt legördült az útra.

Greg sóhajtva állította le a motorját, rajta maradt még pár percig, miközben zsebre tette a kulcsai és ellenőrizte a hang postáját. A fájdalomcsillapító, amit a zuhany alatt vett be, kezdett hatni csökkentve a migrént. Greg érezte, hogy ez egy hosszú nap lesz, mikor végül leszállt a motorjáról.

Alig hagyta el a parkolót, mikor egy csattanást érzett a tarkóján. Greg megfordult, Dylan Saunders és Joe Wright voltak, két legjobb haverja. Dylan volt az aki általában megütötte Greg-et, aki ezért az ő nyakát karolta át és szorította szorosan.

„Ah, engedj el!" Kiáltotta Dylan.

„Baszd meg magad és baszd meg a kérésed!" Felelte Greg, és még szorosabban tartotta Dylan-t. „Mondj egy jó okot Saunders."

„Ő… ő… láthatsz engem meztelenül?" Javasolta Dylan.

Greg felhorkant. „Mintha a szőrös tested akarnám látni, te köcsög!" Kigáncsolta Dylan-t aki a földön landolt, miközben Joe röhögött rajtuk, majd adott egy pacsit Greg-nek.

„Ugyan-az- a- kibaszott- buli." Mondta Joe, minden szót elválasztva és a kezeit egyre szélesebbre tárta. „Sally Donovan megengedte, hogy megérintsem az ő…"

„Áh, hetero faszok!" Greg kiáltott, majd ellökte Joe-t. Greg nyíltan meleg volt évek óta, és senki sem törődött vele. Volt körülbelül hat meleg fiú és lány a középiskolában és szerencsére sosem volt nagyobb probléma, leszámítva néhány csúfolódást.

„Adj egy csókot nekünk Greggie, megmutatjuk milyenek a szexi csajok!" Joe mondta, miközben Greg felé rohant és megpróbálta megölelni.

„Baszd meg, köcsög!" Kiáltotta Greg, elhajolt majd ellépett. Joe nehezebb volt mint ő és kipihentebb, gyorsabb, elkapta majd megrúgta egy kővel, miközben Dylan próbálta leporolni a füvet magáról mellettük.

„Amúgy." Kezdte Greg, ki cipzározta a bőrkabátját és felhúzta az iskolai ingét. „Melyik kibaszott faszkalap tette ezt?"

Dylan és Joe olvasták a szavakat Greg hasán, mielőtt elkezdtek üvölteni a nevetéstől. Greg össze vonta a szemöldökét, a haverjai röhögtek, csapkották a térdüket és könnyes szemmel néztek fel rá.

„Kurvára nem vicces." Mondta Greg komoran. „Anyám látta és…"

„Még mindig anyukád fürdet?" Vágot oda Dylan.

Greg kergette Dylan-t egy ideig, még végül feladta és az egyik épület mögé ment. Joe és Dylan követték, majd elővettek egy-egy cigit.

„Szóval eltűntél olyan éjfél körül." Joe kommentálta miközben beleszívott a cigijébe.

„Mm… leléptem… őőő." Greg összevonta a szemöldökét és megpróbált visszaemlékezni a csávó nevére, miközben a haverjai röhögtek. „Bassza meg, ő a St. Marry-ből jött… őőő…"

„Fiú ribi." Dylan kommentálta.

„Baszd meg a kurva anyádat." Greg mondta.

„Ó, csúnya fiú ribi." Dylan vigyorgott.

Greg a szemét fogatta és beleszívott a cigijébe. Beszélgettek még egy kicsit a buliról, Joe mondta, hogy ő kidőlt a kanapén a nappaliban, csak arra ébredt, hogy a testvére a hátára borított egy adag hideg vizet. Majd megérkezett a csapat negyedik tagja. Michael Dimmoc (aki kiakadt arra, aki Michael-nek hívta) volt Greg egyetlen biszexuális barátja, akivel gyakran sztorizgattak és arról is beszéltek amit a férfiak szeretnek. Természetesen Dimmoc nem volt akkora… ribanc mint Greg, de attól még beszélhettek róla.

„Hallottál arról a titokzatos srácról aki állítólag nagyon jó az ágyban?" Kérdezte Dimmoc.

„Ki?" Greg ráncolta a homlokát.

„Néhány csávó arról beszél, hogy lefeküdtek ezzel a sráccal és ő kibaszott fantasztikus." Mondta Greg-nek Dimmoc. „John írta nekem sms-ben, hogy Andy-t jól megbaszta ez a srác, aki kevéssé volt elragadtatva Andy teljesítményétől."

„Andy egy kis szar, kit érdekell." Bökte oda Dylan.

Dimmoc mérgesen pillantott Dylan felé, de csak azért mert Andy a barátnője unokatestvére. Visszafordult Greg-hez és ezt mondta. „Tehát ja, van odakint egy srác, aki jobb az ágyban mint te."

„Szó sem lehet róla." Mondta Greg.

Dimmoc vállat volnt. „Ez az amit Andy mondott."

„Nos, akkor ő egy kibaszott hazudozó, senki sem jobb nálam." Greg mondta, még mindig komoran. Büszke volt magára, amiért az egyéjszakás kalandjai azt mondták rá, vele volt a legjobb szex életükben. Ki a faszom Andy, hogy össze hordjon egy csomó szart, valami csávóról? „Valószínű csak akart még egy menetet." Greg motyogta.

Dimmoc és a többiek felhorkantak.

„Komolyan, megbasztam egyszer és a pasim akart lenni." Mondta Greg, befejezve a második cigijét.

„Nem jutott el az agyáig, hogy te egy kurva vagy?" Kérdezte Joe.

„Nyilvánvalóan nem" Mondta Greg. A reggeli csengő hangja végighasított az udvaron és Greg és a többiek bementek az osztályba.

Andy nem hazudott. Ebédszünetben részletesen mesélt erről a srácról aki Mickey vagy Mikey vagy Matt, Andy nem emlékezett csak arra mit tett a nyelvével, a kezeivel és a farka… a lényeg, ez a srác jó volt.

„Sajnálom Greg." Andy elpirult. „Úgy érte, te tényleg csodálatos vagy az ágyban, de ez a fickó… a fenébe, ő kibaszott csodálatos."

Greg meredt rá pár pillanatig, majd elviharzott a nem hivatalos dohányzó felé. Ez volt az egyetlen hely az iskolába, ahol a tanárok nem keresték őket és a diákoknak alkalmuk nyílt elszívni egy-két szálat nap közben.

Greg annyira el volt merülve gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, amíg túl késő nem volt és erősen összeütközött valakivel. Greg fenekével landolt a betonon, a másik test erősen a falnak ütődött.

„Jézus!" Greg dörzsölte fájós könyökét. „Mi a szar?"

„Elnézést kérek, de néha nézz a lábad elé!"

Greg felnyögött, ismerte ezt a hangot, és valóban mikor felnézett, ott állt Mycroft Holmes.

Ő magas volt, körülbelül három hónappal fiatalabb mint Greg, ha Greg jól emlékezett, rövid vörös-barna haja tökéletesen fésülve, jég-kék szeme és sápadt bőre volt. Az egyenruháját makulátlanul viselte, a táskájában mindig kidudorodtak a könyvek és gyakran a hóna alatt is könyveket és mappákat cipelt.

Mycroft udvariasan odanyújtotta kezét segítőkészen Greg-nek, aki nem törődve vele talpra ugrott és elkezdte lesöpörni a ruhájáról a koszt. Már épp indulni készült, tényleg nem volt érdeke Mycroft-al beszélni, mikor a fiatalabb fiú oda szólt. „Nem lenne illendő bocsánatot kérned?"

Greg meg fordult egy grimasszal az arcán. „Tessék?"

„Te ütköztél belém, mert nem néztél a lábad elé." Mondta Mycroft. „Én bocsánatot kértem, alapvető udvariasság lenne ezt viszonoznod."

„Mi a francért tenném?" Kötekedett Greg.

Mycroft félrebillentette a fejét és Greg összehúzta a szemöldökét. Volt valami Mycroft Holmes-ban ami tényleg nem hagyta nyugodni… ő túl udvarias, túl szép, túl tökéletes volt. Mindent amit tett és mondott, mintha előre meg lett volna írva, mintha Mycroft csak azért járna el így, hogy mindenkinek a kedvére tegyen. Greg utálta a hamis embereket, és utálta Mycroft-ot.

„Látom továbbra is utálsz engem, eltekintve attól, hogy alig ismerjük egymást, eltekintve az alkalmi teákat anyáinkal."

„Ezt ne mond ki hangosan." Sziszegte Greg, majd gyorsan körbenézett. Isten mentse, hogy valaki meghallja, hogy iskolán kívül is időt tölt Mycroft Holmes-al.

„Túl sokat törődsz azzal mit gondolnak rólad az emberek." Jelentette ki Mycroft hirtelen.

„Felőlem, csak kopj le Holmes." Greg mondta,

„Találkozunk délután Gregory." Volt Mycroft válasza.

Greg összeszorította fogát ahogy beviharzott az iskolába. Kurvára szüksége volt, hogy erre emlékeztesse.


	2. Tea Holmes-ékkal

A fordítás a szerző hozzájárulásával kerül megosztásra.

Eredeti szerző: IBegToDreamAndDiffer

Eredeti cím: Sherlock: Give Me A Label (I'll Make Confetti)

2

Tea Holmes-ékkal

3:30 túl gyorsan jött Greg véleménye szerint. És bármennyire is igyekezett, egyik tanár sem küldte őt büntetésbe iskola utánra, még akkor sem, mikor kidobta Dimmock táskáját a második emeleti ablakon. A haverjai nevettek és hátba veregették, miközben Greg mogorván felült a motorjára és elővette a kulcsát.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy valaki figyeli, hátrafordult a motorján. Mycroft Holmes éppen kinyitotta az ajtaját a sötétzöld négyajtós Jaguar XJ kocsijának. A fiú bedobta a táskáját és a mappáját a hátsó ülésre mielőtt találkozott a tekintete Gregével.

Greg a homlokát láncolta, Mycroft csak udvariasan mosolygott és beszállt a kocsijába. Greg a fejét csóválva felvette a sisakot, ellenőrizte a táskáját és a mobilját, majd beindította motorját.

Mycroft drága autója még mindig a parkolóban volt mikor Greg elindult, kint a fogalomba száguldott tova hangosan.

Maggie teljesen fel volt már készülve a vendégek fogadására, mikor Greg belépett az ajtón, és a fiát a szobájába küldte. Greg megígérte, hogy gyors lesz, de grimaszolt egyet, mikor anyja eltűnt a konyhában. Greg nem értette anyja erőfeszítéseit, amikor Meghan Holmes meglátogatta, nem mintha a legjobb barátnők lettek volna. A fenébe is, Greg nem hitte, hogy Maggie egyáltalán kedveli Mrs. Holmes-t.

De úgy gondolta, anyja társaságot akart; elvégre is nem lenne kellemes, ha csak Greggel tudna lógni… bár voltak jó pillanatai neki is.

Félredobta az egyenruháját és a táskáját, egy szűk fekete farmert húzott fel, egy fekete-fehér szegecses övvel. Három lánc lógott a farmeren, amit nem takart el Greg fekete, testhezálló Green Day pólója. Lehajolt, hogy felvegye magas szárú tornacipőjét, mielőtt ellenőrizte az időt.

Három-ötven, így volt még tíz perce egy rejtett cigire.

Greg kinyitotta a hálószoba ablakot, és leült az ablakpárkányra, ahogy megragadta az üveget amit a csikkeknek használt. Amíg az anyja nem érezte meg a szagát, nem razziázott a hálószobájában.

Amikor három ötvenkilenc körül járt, elnyomta a cigit, fújt magára egy kis dezodort, és ment, hogy üdvözölje Holmes-ékat.

Meghan Holmes egy magas nő volt, vörösesbarna hajjal, amit mindig egy szűk kontyba tartott, fehér bőr, magas arc csont, és jeges kék szemek. _Öreges ruhát_ viselt, ahogy Greg nevezte őket, általában zakót és nadrágot, vagy valamilyen nevetséges pufi blúzt egy ugyanolyan bő szoknyával.

Mycroft mellette állt, kezei a háta mögött összekulcsolva, rajta egy nyomi nadrág és egy gyűrődésmentes fehér ing. Plusz, felette volt egy világoskék pulóver.

 _Kiemeli a szeme színét_ , Greg merengett mielőtt mentálisan megütötte magát. A pokolba is, nem, neki nem tetszik Mycroft Holmes.

Meghan arcon csókolta Maggie-t, mielőtt Mycroft belépett és finoman megrázta Maggie kezét.

„Ms. Lestrade, köszönöm, hogy meghívott a szép otthonába." Mondta Mycroft.

Greg a szemét forgatta, amíg anyja megköszönte és becsukta az ajtót. A másik tini olyan volt mint egy kibaszott _buzi_ , és nem a jó értelemben.

Bevonultak az ebédlőbe, Greg erősen ledobta magát a székre, ezért kapott az anyjától egy figyelmeztető pillantást. Mycroft kihúzta sz anyjának a széket, aki megköszönte kecse, mégis éles hangján, mielőtt ő is leült.

„Gregory, a kinézeted, olyan…" Mrs. Holmes elhalkult, ahogy végig nézett szűk pólóján.

Greg keresztbe fonta karját és azt mondta. „Igen, a magáé is."

A nő ráncolta a homlokát, mikor Mycroft közbe vágott. „ Az ember legyen kényelmesen, ha otthon van, Mami, ezzel biztosan egyetértesz."

 _Mami_ , Greg gúnnyal gondolt a másik fiúra.

„Persze, persze." Meghan bólogatott. „De amikor vendéget fogatsz, mindig nézz ki a legjobban." Meredt Gregre, akinek komolyan kellet harcolnia magával, hogy ne nyújtsa ki a nyelvét a nőre.

Mycroft elmosolyodott, amint Meggie belépett egy tálcával, rajta tea és csokis keksz. Greg azonnal megragadott egy marék kekszet és belökött egyet a szájába, extra hangosan kezdte rágni amikor Meghan fintorgott rá.

Maggie öntött mindenkinek teát, Greg belekortyolt az övébe, de azt kívánta, bárcsak scotch vagy valami alkoholos ital lenne benne. Hiszen mi más segíthette volna át ezen a pár órán Meghan és Mycroft Holmes-al?

Hagyta, hogy a beszélgetés keresztül folyjék rajta, csak „igen"-el, vagy „ez oké"-val válaszolt, ha a kérdés egyenesen neki irányult (kapott az anyjától egy kemény tekintetet minden alkalommal). Mycroft persze, egy kellemes és elbűvölő fiatal ember volt, akinek részletes válaszai megfeleltek Maghan-nak és Maggie-nek. Greg gyilkos pillantására mindig egy udvarias mosollyal válaszolt.

„Nem vagy nagyon beszédes Gregory." Meghan megemlítette hirtelen, és Greg felnézett a virágok számolásából az asztalterítőn.

„Ő…" Nem tudott hirtelen semmi kifogást.

Szerencsére az anyja segített. „ó, igen. Gregory késő estig tanult." Maggie hazudta és Gregre mosolygott. Bár Greg soha nem bukott meg, nyilván jobban teljesített volna, ha nem megy ki minden éjjel inni és dugni.

Greg mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, Maghan felhúzta a szemöldökét. „Valóban?"

„Igen." Greg bólintott. „Csak keményen tanulok, tudja."

„Csak nem biológiát tanultál?" Mycroft kérdezte hirtelen egy gonosz csillogással a szemében.

„Nem." Greg grimaszolt.

Mycroft vigyorgott. „Oh, én azt hiszem láttalak néhány _könyvel_ a hímekről, tegnap az iskolában tegnap, ezért úgy gondoltam ez az amit tanultál, sejtek az emberi szervezetben vagy valami ehhez hasonlót."

Vállat vont és felemelte a teáját, miközben Greg mogorván nézett. Oké, Dimmock-kal egy pornó magazint nézegettek az iskolában és majdnem elkapták őket, és akkor mi van?

„Érdekesnek találod a biológiát, Gregory?" Meghan kérdezte.

„Őő… i-igen, ez oké." Greg dadogta.

Mycroft vigyora kiszélesedett, amit a teáscsésze mögé rejtett. Greg komolyan megfontolta, hogy belerúg az asztal alatt.

„Mesélj nekünk róla." Mondta Mycroft. Ő és az anyja nézett nyomatékosan Gregre, aki csak tátogott.

Az ezután következő fél-egy órában, Greg próbált visszaemlékezni mindenre, amit valaha tanult biológián. Az sem segített, hogy Mycroft kihasználva gyengeségét, még több kérdést tett fel.

Ez volt a másik dolog amit Greg utált Mycroft-ban; ő és a testvére tudtak _mindent_. Ha szexeltél előző este, tudták. Ha elfelejtetted a házid, tudták. Tudták, mit ettél reggelire, mit csináltál délelőtt, mi volt a munkád, a szüleid munkája, hogy érzel más emberek iránt, tényleg _mindent_.

Sherlock azt mondta, egyszerű _következtetés_ a dolog, Mycroft soha nem kommentálta a dolgot. Nem, az idősebb Holmes csak mosolygott, bólintott neked, és benne hagyott akármekkora szarba is sodort az ő _következtetése_.

Amikor vége lett az inkvizíciónak, Greg karba font kezekkel bámult Mycroft-ra és azt kívánta, bárcsak tudna lézersugarakat lőni a szeméből. Mycroft csak udvariasan mosolygott ré, miközben beszélgetett a két nővel.

Két órával az érkezésük után, Mycroft finoman letette a porceláncsészét, és az anyjához fordult. „Mami, Benjamin-t korrepetálom ma este."

„Oh, igen, rendben." Mrs. Holmes bólintott, és az arany karórájára nézett. „Rendben van ha egyedül mész?"

„Természetesen, Mami." Mycroft mondta és felállt. „Köszönöm a vendéglátást Ms Lestrade, öröm volt."

„Mindig szívesen látunk, kedves." Meghan mondta, Greg félrenyelte a teáját és köhögött, mikor Mycroft kezébe vette anyja kezét és az ajkához emelte. Ami még rosszabb volt, hogy az anyja elpirult, _kurvára elpirult_!

„Jól vagy Gregory?" Mycroft kérdezte, tekintetét a másik tinire fordítva.

Greg köhögött és öklével ütötte a melkasát. „Igen, cs-csak forró." Nyögte ki.

Mycroft elmosolyodott, mielőtt megcsókolta anyja arcát, és ezt mondta. „Kellemes estét."

Eltúnt és Greg lomhán hátradőlve a székében ignorálta Mrs. Holmes-t. Nos, legalább nem kell az egész estéjét Mycroft Holmes-al töltenie. Ha szerencséje van, megszökik egy óra múlva és elbújik a szobájába.

Ez, kivéve, ha az anyja és Mrs. Holmes _tényleg_ úgy döntenek, meg kell nézni Greg baba fotóit és megvitatják a drága gyermek korai éveit.

Kiderült, hogy az élet egy kegyetlen szuka és Greg azzal töltötte az estét, hogy a kanapén ült a két nő között vörös fejjel, amint a meztelen baba fotóiról beszélgettek.

Greg átkozta Mycroft Holmes-t. Mehetne bulizni és smárolni néhány sráccal, de _neeem_.

 _Bassza meg Mycroft Holmes_ , gondolta, mikor egy újabb meztelen kép bukkant fel.

„Gyilkos bulit hagytál ki tegnap este." Mondta Joe, amint ő, Dimmock és Dylan találkoztak Greggel az iskolában.

Greg mogorván szólt. „Nos, anyám azt akarta, hogy teázzak vele és kedves, drága barátjával, Meghan Holmes-al." Társai röhögtek. „Ez nem vicces." Greg mérgelődött, amitől a többiek még jobban nevettek. „Ennek a nőnek feldugtak a seggébe egy botot, úgy beszél mint a királynő, komolyan mondom, én még soha nem találkoztam ennyire feszült, flancos, kibaszottul unalmas nővel az életemben."

A nevetés abbamaradt, és a másik három Greg háta mögé bámult. Greg a homlokát ráncolta mielőtt megfordult, megrándult, amikor meglátta Mycroft és Sherlock Holmes-t.

A fiatalabb Holmes homlokráncolva bámulta Greget, a _legjobb meg foglak ölni, lassan pillantásával_ (és mint a békékat, hörcsögöket és egyéb apró lényeket, amiket Sherlock említése szerint sikerült elküldenie a túlvilágra, bizonyos _kísérletek_ közben, Greg nem kételkedett abban, hogy a fiatal fiú valójában megölné).

Mycroft csak bámulta Greget azokkal a jeges kék szemeivel, egyenruhája hibátlan, mint mindig, egy sima fehér mappa volt a hóna alatt. Amikor Sherlock szólásra nyitotta a száját, Mycroft megelőzte. „Nyugodj meg és menj szívj el egy cigarettát."

A tizenhárom éves mogorván nézett Mycroft-ra, akinek hideg szemei azonnal rá pillantottak. Sherlock lenyelte, bármi is volt az amit mondani akart, vetett Gregre egy utolsó pillantást, majd elviharzott.

„Őő… Sajnálom." Greg mondta. Lehet, hogy nem kedvelte Mycroft-ot, de nem akarta, hogy a másik fiú hallja őt.

„Rendben van." Mondta Mycroft. „Nem titok, hogyan érzel a családom iránt."

Greg érezte a pírt, ami a nyakától indult és igyekezett leküzdeni; elpirulni Mycroft Holmes előtt? Nem, csak ezt ne.

„Igen, de attól még sajnálom." Mondta Greg.

„Van itt valami probléma?"

Greg barátai azonnal hátráltak, amikor BJ Masters megjelent. A srác elég jó felépítésű volt, akár csak a haverjai, és Greg tett egy ideges lépést hátra.

„Nem, nincs semmi gond." Mondta Mycroft hűvösen.

Nem volt titok, hogy Mycroft apja, Siger Holmes alkalmazta a város férfijainak felét. Ha valaki keresztbe tesz Mycroft-nak vagy Sherlock-nak, annak nem lesz esélye elbújni.

„Biztosan?" BJ kérdezte, Gregre meredve.

„Teljesen." Mycroft válaszolt. „Mi csak beszélgettünk." Elhallgatott, szemügyre vette Greget. „Nem igaz, Gregory?"

„I-igen." Greg bólintott. Ő elég népszerű volt ahhoz, hogy ne legyen gyakori célpontja BJ-nek és társainak, de ez még változhat.

BJ felhorkant és továbbálltak, nem kétséges, keresni valaki mást verekedni. Greg Mycroft-ra nézett idegesen, aki csak udvariasan mosolygott.

„Kellemes napot." Mondta és elment.

Greg megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. „Kiráz a hideg ettől a sráctól." Mondta Dylan.

„A testvérétől is." Értett egyet Joe, mielőtt visszafordult Greghez. „Szóval, a tegnap este _epik_ volt. A rendőrök vetettek véget a bulinak kettő körül. És azt a Martin srácot, aki Erick haverja, rajtakapták szex közben valami csávóval a kerti házban, de a csávónak sikerült kidumálni magukat a bajból."

Dimmock vigyorgott. „Martin-nak boxerben kellett hazamenni, mert valaki lenyúlta a ruháit, kurva vicces volt."

Greg felnyögött, és némán átkozta az anyját, ahogy sétáltak a szekrények felé.

„Azt hiszem ez volt az a csávó, tudod, akinek a hírneve kezd vetekedni a tiéddel." Mondta Dimmock.

„Kuss." Mondta Greg.

„Igen, senki nem lehet nagyobb fiú ribanc mint Greggie." Mondta Dylan. Átkarolta Greget, hogy felborzolja az amúgy is rendetlen haját, aki ellökte magáról.

„Nem tom, Martin áradozott reggel a buszon a csávóról." Mondta Dimmock. „Komolyan, úgy hangzott, mint egy kibaszott szex Isten, vagy valami."

„Igen, igen." Mondta Greg. „Kuss mielőtt seggbe rúglak."

„Ez az egyetlen esélyed, hogy kapcsolatba kerülj egy seggel, egyhamar." Dimmock kuncogott. „Mi van a randikal, Mycroft és Mami Holmes-al?"

Greg üldözte Dimmockot a folyosón és egy falnak lökte, Dylan és Joe nevettek, ahogy a szekrényekhez sétáltak.


End file.
